Elliot Craig
Elliot Craig is one of the main protagonists of the video game tetralogy The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. He is a student at Thors Military Academy and a member of the first ever Class VII. A commoner who hails from Erebonia's capital, Heimdallr, he is also the son of the famous Lieutenant General Olaf Craig, also known as "Craig the Red", who pushed Elliot towards a career in the army as he disapproved of his son's desire to become a musician. During his stay in Thors, he also becomes a member of the Wind Orchestra. He is voiced by Ryoko Shiraishi in the Japanese version and Lucien Dodge in the English version. Appearance In Trails of Cold Steel, Elliot wears his standard-issue Class VII uniform. The jacket is buttoned up at all times while wearing a white undershirt and black pants. His jacket has the inverted colour scheme, the only male to have this configuration other than Gaius. He has distinctive bright orange hair that is shared by the rest of his family. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Elliot's civil war outfit consists of wearing a yellow jacket in place of his white Class VII uniform. He wears a deep green-turquoise shade of pants. Personality Elliot is generally the most timid member of Class VII; unlike most of his classmates, he easily gets nervous and scared during combat, and quickly comes to admire Rean and Gaius for how easily they're able to hold themselves together. This is mostly due to the fact that he never intended to be a soldier; he initially wanted to attend Heimdallr's Music Academy, hoping to follow in the footsteps of his deceased mother, but his father wouldn't allow it, as he believed a career in music to be unbefitting of a man of the Empire. Instead, his father pushed him towards a career in the army, which Elliot resented him for as he hates fighting and doesn't think he's any good at it. Ultimately, he chose to enroll at Thors Military Academy, due to the fact it offered many music-related classes and that half of its graduates end up in careers outside the army. Elliot is also something of a fatalist, with one of his deciding factors in sticking with Class VII being that he felt that they had all been brought together for a reason. Elliot is a very kind, friendly and patient young man; he is one of two people to be friends with Rean since enrolment, the other being Gaius, and can generally get along with just about anyone, even the stuck-up Jusis. In addition, despite being one of the weakest members of Class VII academically (he ranked 36th out of the entire academy during the midterm exams, while most of his classmates ranked in the top 20), Elliot is quite crafty and perceptive, an example of this being when he tricks a Celdic provincial army soldier into revealing that he knew what two robbed merchants were selling, confirming that they had a hand in it. This quick thinking earns him praise from Laura, who claims that he would make a fine military strategist. Although he initially didn't want to attend Thors, he ultimately comes to greatly enjoy his time there, as he's able to perform in the Wind Orchestra whenever he gets the chance and his horizons broaden greatly whenever the class goes on a field study. Overall, he feels that he gets much more out of Thors than if he had simply attended the Music Academy, and feels that he would have deeply regretted having never met his friends. He does, however, regret not being able to perform in Heimdallr's Summer Festival Concert, much like his older sister, Fiona, had done five years prior. Overtime, Elliot becomes more and more confident in himself, and when he sees Laura and Fie's newfound resolve after they settle their differences, he becomes more determined than ever to protect his friends. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Military Category:Strategists Category:Tricksters Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Healers Category:Supporters Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Teenagers Category:Pacifists Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable